


Dancing Through The Flames

by Kitkattu



Series: Monthly Theme [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sexy, kind of?, perhaps a Sexy Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkattu/pseuds/Kitkattu
Summary: Societte is a dance major, trying to finish up school and make it big in the big city. Yuel is an old friend from the dance classes they were in together when they were younger. Yuel is also the best stripper in this strip club, dubbed "The Yueltide Classic" by patrons, and Societte can’t take her eyes off of her. Whether or not it's because seeing her or seeing her moves made her so excited, her heart feels like it won't stop beating out of her chest anytime soon...





	Dancing Through The Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay, back to fic writing~ Completely different fandom and premise too, to start off fresh (thanks to my gbf friends for that~)!  
> This is actually part of a monthly gbf fic theme writing contest these friends and I are starting to do, this being the very first prompt! I hope you enjoy, especially since maybe there'll be more chapters in the future?

She had passed by gracefully through life, or so might some say. Perfect grades with a perfect complexion, and a goal for where her life would go set in stone from the day she learned a simple twirl. Broadway, music videos, major ballets --- She had opportunities knocking at her door and she took them when she could. Of course, even at 21 she was still just a student tied to her roots, so she only ever took major opportunities close to home. But those major opportunities opened up new worlds for her, got her name around to so many people, her talent for dance shining through and surely it wouldn’t stop shining anytime soon.

But others would say there was more shine than just her sparkly costumes, though you’d have to really dig the shine out of her. A meek little girl from a small town, turned a quiet woman in a loud city. A girl always gripping her mother’s apron strings until they disappeared, and then she was gripping to the hem of her own dress. Never dared speak a word out of turn, and though she was gorgeous she could easily meld with the background, so there was never a turn for her to speak if no one noticed. A few did see her people watching, even fewer decided to speak, and only the select bunch could get past all of her stutters that were supposed to be coherent words of thanks and hellos. Those select became her small circle of friends, and she treasured them all with an abundance of love and caring in her heart…

...But friends fall out of each other. Sudden outbursts that blow holes, cuts behind your back, drifting apart or away. Even the friends she loved who never hurt her seemed to disappear, leaving her all alone once more. All friendships can be doomed to fade out of existence.

Societte knew that, even as she was dragged away into the night by Ilsa and Korwa. University friends that wanted to celebrate her 21st “right”. University friends that were also her roommates, though it never seemed like they were ever a complete set with Korwa going to a million social events or Ilsa’s duties with the ROTC and volunteer police work she did. University friends that she felt wouldn’t necessarily come running at the drop of a hat...But university friends that still showed they cared, and so she loved and cared about them all the same. Birthdays felt less lonely with homemade cake and silly talks at midnight. Study sessions felt like less of a drag when someone was dragging it with her and suffering together. Being on stage felt more meaningful, not because of the potential employers watching on, but because of two girls being genuinely amazed and supportive dotted in the frontmost rows.

They were also most of the reasons she went out at all, if not to go practice for shows, or to go buy groceries or a new book. But she didn’t necessarily want to go out on her 21st. And she was sure both of them knew that, since they already had a nice evening with casual drinking in their apartment on her actual birthday, but they also didn’t seem to care for her complaints.

“You have to experience this part of the world head on, so you’re not just going to fall flat on your face if someone else brings you to places like this!” Korwa argued in an amused tone.

“And you have us to protect you and teach you the ropes. Going at the whole club scene, or any scene, is better with familiar company.” Ilsa added on in a matter-of-fact tone.

And all Societte could really say in response was a bunch of flustered sounds with the occasional counter that was instantly shot down. The worst part of these two was how well they worked together to get her outside and shoot down every opportunity she had of hiding under her sheets…

Though, when they stepped inside Korwa’s club of choice, the tables almost turned. Dimly lit save for behind the rows of bottles on the bar wall, and for the lights, stationary or moving, on the floor. But it wasn’t a floor; the announcer was talking in a too cheesy and too lazy manor on it while he announced girls names from the main platform, and then the whoops and hollers as said girls appeared ---

“Ooooookay.” Ilsa, face a shade of red even Societte could notice in the dimness of the rest of the club, raising her voice slightly but then hushing herself at once. A look at a few smaller platforms confirmed the many more scantily clad women and the poles present behind them. Outfits sparkly and showing so much skin, high heels accentuating some parts and low cut bust pieces accentuating others, and from just simply walking around through the crowds of patrons or their great techniques put to use with their strong physiques on the pole ---

Societte had followed Ilsa’s eyes, and from there a million thoughts raced through her head while her eyes couldn’t peel away from the scenes in front of her.

And witnessing such scenes, she didn’t know if she was much more embarrassed or thankful she now had her company yelling in her ear. “ **OKAY** . _Okay_ , okay...No. Korwa,” A look back at Ilsa upon her outburst showed that she, too, was not expecting this sort of “club” activity at all. Face still red, but now her fluster was mixed with anger, and the smirk on Korwa’s face at the sight wasn’t helping, “ **Korwa.** ” Spat out in an infuriated tone, though teeth clenched as to not cause a scene, closing the space between her and the white-haired woman.

“What, whaaat? We both said that Socie needed to get more social, so what better place than here hun?” The smirk on Korwa’s face only seemed to get bigger with each word, like it was the most brilliant idea in the world. Ilsa’s face protested that it was not at all.

“We said we’d be with her in the deep end, but this is like the middle of the ocean for her! A-And I ---” A quick glance at Societte, seeing more worry on her face more than any fluster, makes Ilsa cut herself off and calm...Or at least puff some steam out of her nose. Taking Societte’s hand, she pulled her closer to them, then wrapped her other arm around Korwa’s waist. She leaned, which made the other two lean closer, Korwa looking intrugued and knowing while Societte looked curious and concerned. “...I’ve never been to one of these either, so I have no idea what to expect. And so we can’t just take Societte ---”

“Oooooh! Is that it huh???” A whisper met with a loud exclamation from Korwa, with Ilsa instantly covering her mouth. And Societte couldn’t tell what the excitement was about; she could’ve guessed that herself. While both Ilsa and Korwa liked going out when they could, Korwa was certainly the one with more experience and time on her hands. Not to say that this also couldn’t be her first time either, but with her picking this place specifically and the added thought of her comfortable demeanor here seeming a bit too comfy, maybe Societte didn’t know her roommate as well as she thought she did. If anything, Korwa would’ve at least told them she had come here, though Societte didn’t really read the sign, though Korwa did walk them through the door pretty fast ---

“Just one show from bar seats please? Come on! We came all this way here, and this way we all know what to expect when we suddenly walk into a stripclub!”

“We wouldn’t’ve suddenly walked in here if you hadn’t led us astray!”

“Oh, it’s not like this place is so bad anyways, Illy! There’s no drugs, no smoking, all inclusive and not intrusive! Well, unless you pay for a little visit, then it can get a bit ---”

“How would you know that?! Please tell me you haven’t ---”

“Oh no; I just buy them a drink when they get a break on the floor. I’d never go into one of those rooms, and you know I like romance and a connection first ---”

“Wait, there are _rooms?!_ ”

 _Oh dear god_. Societte’s thought process swayed away and her mind latched onto the insane it seemed. Or, at least, it latched onto Ilsa and Korwa’s conversation. Hands removed from mouths, Korwa looking at least a bit more serious but also all too thrilled to divulge, against Ilsa looking way too serious but also like she might faint. From the information overload or the fluster of quite a few eyes on them, Societte couldn’t tell. All she knew was that the lights were dimming, or more like the lights from the main stages were getting brighter, and an announcer calling out one of their “main attractions”. Women and men alike began to woop and holler, but the phrasing made Societte instinctively cringe, even as Korwa’s excited squeal and Ilsa’s sigh in defeat sounded beside her.

Then Korwa has both their hands and she’s dragging them both to the bar as the lights go out before either can really try to protest, Societte taking a look at Ilsa looking a bit apologetic. “At least we’re in this together, huh?” Ilsa’s voice sounded absolutely defeated once they reached the bar counter, Korwa ordering her rum and coke as Societte gave a nod back, hoping she looked confident enough in it as Ilsa seated her between her and Korwa. Ilsa sighing at the bartender making the woman ask if she had a “rough night”, and ordering water and a whiskey on the rocks after saying that **rough** wasn’t the half of it, which just made her face turn red again at her word choice. Lights suddenly rising up on the main stage, but the bartender not paying it any mind, and going to Societte to see what she wanted. A water and a house martini, but Societte barely got out that she wanted salt on the rim before music started to blare into her ears and she was forced to pay attention to the dancers ---

An inward gasp filled her lungs.

Then all her breath was taken away.

She was convinced for a moment that the fog machine was all her air exhaled onto the stage, but it wasn’t a cold breath; it was a hot huff because the room suddenly felt like there was a fire on center stage. The long-dark-haired beauty with the glistening, very short outfit seemed to only gently hold the pole near her from within arms reach. An outfit so revealing yet seeming so familiar; _look_ so familiar but where had she seen this back walk away from her before?

The woman twirled around suddenly and the audience gave a joyous answer upon seeing her gorgeous, mischiveous, alluring smile. The spark was next set in Societte’s heart.

Yuel’s seductive eyes met Societte’s. It set the tiny spark in her heart ablaze.

Everyone’s voices around her faded as Yuel blew a kiss at the same time as the woman in the music, then the beat started to get pumped up as she pranced along near the pole. First simple caresses of the pole, finger slowly sliding up and down the metal, and then hands and body pressed against the smooth surface. The woman in the music let out a soft moan and Yuel moved her face to match, body humping the pole and then tilting her head to smirk at the woops she received for the action. Doing an ankle spin before lightly climbing up the pole into a sitting position that she made look like the most comfortable seat in the house, and her thighs made a loud clap when she grabbed the pole with them. Societte couldn’t really believe her eyes at first watching it all, even as Yuel took off her sparkling throw over and was just left sitting in a glistening bikini and sparkling heels. Seduction was a part of strip clubs and pole dancing in them she was sure, but this _had_ to be Yuel but this **couldn’t** be Yuel ---

A fireman pose, a pause to lipsing the sexy voice over the loudspeakers, then a swan slide to a swan spin with the momentum and strength not to fall even with her close to the ground. Societte didn’t know much about where she was, but she knew enough about the moves the professionals used through extensive research, looking into different dances to broaden her horizons.

This was Yuel, no doubt about it. Classic dance back home had never quite been her style. She researched sword dancing, tap, fire dancing, poles; anything that sounded even a tiny bit more adventurous was more her wheelhouse because it gave her more of a thrill. Societte danced large fan winds around Yuel’s huge flames and shining silver, but she would never get on the pole with her.

Maybe Yuel’s journey out before her led her to this solo dancing career. Maybe this was the dream she saw in her head; the one filled with lights like the stars dotting the sky over the forests, and people cheering her name. Societte wanted that too, but she didn’t think their stages would end up so different ---

Another loud thigh hold gets Societte’s full attention again, standing from her bar stool as Yuel flipped to a hang back, gasping inwardly again at her quick transition to a gemini and spinning with it. She didn’t notice the small flecks of green being thrown towards the stage, nor Korwa and Ilsa’s confused calls to her as she took a step forward. A showgirl pose, another step. To a sunwheel, another step. To a matrix spin, and another step more, the music pounding louder and louder in her ears. The fog got thicker, Yuel going faster and faster as she spun, Societte feeling like her heart would burst after anymore of this when the sexy singer moaned so loud into her soul along with Yuel whipping her head back, mouth agape in a grin, their eyes meeting on every rotation and Societte getting a shiver through her entire body ---

But then the music started to even out, softening little by little, Yuel’s matrix closing and shifting to a music box spin. Fast like a spinning top, but then slowing down with the music, her feet seeming to gently walk on air before she carefully touched land again. Walking around the pole once, twice...Knee closest to the audience brought up like she was a Rockette, a hand reached above and behind her head to grip the pole like a proud banner, a final pound of the music signaling a sparkler explosion from little cannons in the stage. Rampant applause, a more visible sight of green, some other patrons looking too worn for wear. Yuel’s chest was heaving a bit too, but it looked like she barely broke a sweat from how far away Societte actually was.

Their eyes met again. This time Yuel’s orbs glistened like jewels and she gave a huge wave in her direction as the announcer tried to close her out. Societte could feel the smile creep up her face as she gave a small wave back. The club’s lights going back to how it was when they entered, the announcer man leading the grinning Yuel offstage as they both collected fallen bills...And she was gone as quickly as she came on. Leaving Societte wanting more like on the day she left town.

Societte only realized then that she was completely out of breath from watching, leaning against a beam and putting both hands over her heart. She started to shake as adrenaline from the sudden reunion and show hype faded, and she started to blush when she realized that people were staring, including her abandoned friends still sitting at the bar. Turning around, yup, they were still there...Sitting...Looking at Societte as if she was a completely different creature.

It takes every bit of Societte not to scream out all of her embarrassed emotions in one go. But now she suddenly had a small mission before they left here; she wanted to stay but she certainly wanted to leave before other women reacted to her like she reacts to dancing Yuels. Instead, just a long flustered groan approached her two friends, one hand going over her forehead, and then onto her eyes once she’s right in front of them, not wanting to see Ilsa’s flabbergasted expression nor Korwa’s practically devilish smirk. She was sure they had the same thought in their head, but outward impressions was what she saw and what people unfortunately base reactions on first, so she had to mentally prepare.

Placing her hand now on Korwa’s shoulder, she looked up at a smirk not as devilish as what she thought she saw before blinding herself, though Korwa certainly looked plenty amused. “K-Korwa...You said you’ve bought people drinks here before, r-right?”

Her smirk got wider at that. “Yes, I did say that.”

Societte took a deep breath to calm more of her nerves, both Korwa and Ilsa offering a free hand to slightly rub her shoulders or back as she paused. “...That dancer was a great friend from my town. Please help me buy her a drink.”

A simple request, but Korwa looked over the moon at the small begging tone in her sudden reveal, squealing again and squeezing her hand like if she didn’t this would be just a dream that disappeared. And Ilsa behind her suddenly sounded so relieved, but then getting equally worried just as quick, muttering and sighing so much that the bartender gave her a refill and then another one as soon as she chugged the first down. Maybe they didn’t have the same thought in their minds after all...Or maybe they both just took that thought to completely different extremes.

  
But anyway, now she had to figure out what Yuel would _want_ to drink...


End file.
